


9 Episodes Later

by QuinnCelement



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnCelement/pseuds/QuinnCelement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 3x10 story.</p>
<p>Lauren makes the next step after her breakup with Bo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The First Cut Is The Deepest

The sun is bright outside and the birds are singing but it took every ounce of willpower before I decided to get up.

My head throbbed and I massaged my temples as I remember how drunk I was last night.

The same night I broke up with Bo.

It was strange talking to Dyson at the Dal but in a way, I was thankful he was there.

There’s nothing like sharing your feelings with a rival.

He understands what I’m going through and I didn’t have to explain myself in so many words.

I told Bo the truth.

I really am losing myself.

I’m also tired.

Tired of waiting in the wings till she finally remembers I’m there.

I thought I had everything under my control.

I was wrong.

Being with a succubus, especially a very powerful one, is very demanding.

I have my work to keep me occupied but I also find myself distracted.

It’s not easy knowing that Bo may end up dead with every encounter.

Then there’s Tamsin.

Her confession cuts my heart like a knife.

That is the part I didn’t tell Bo.

Is there a point in doing so?

As if it wasn’t enough that I was worried about Dyson, a Valkyrie comes into the picture to add more color to our already exciting lives.

The tears rolled down my face as I struggled to get into the shower.

I am losing the ones I love and I have to do something.

I love Bo with all of me but I can’t continue to love her if I lose myself in the process.

I have to go away, even if only for a while.

There is no point in staying here when I know that doing so will only kill me.

As I got in the shower and let the water washed over the reminder of last night’s memory, I device a plan in my head.

With every idea that comes to life, a tear rolls down my cheeks and I have to hold on to the wall to keep myself from falling.

Right now, this is the best I can do for both of us.

I hope Bo understands.


	2. Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third day.
> 
> Bo was met with a surprising news.

“They say when you are missing someone that they are probably feeling the same, but I don't think it's possible for you to miss me as much as I'm missing you right now”   
― Edna St. Vincent Millay

 

“What do you mean she’s not here?” 

I slammed my hands on Hale’s table and although he was shocked with my action, he kept his cool.

It’s been three days since Lauren broke up with me and I realized that it’s hard being mature about the issue.

The box is still in my house and every once in a while, I will take out an item and hold it or smell it or whatever it is that will help me deal with Lauren’s absence.

By the third day, I’ve had it.

I went to the lab to visit her but her assistants informed me she’s not there.

When I asked them where she was, they all look away or pretended to do what they’re doing before I got there.

I decided to ask Hale and after a few seconds of our conversation, it was clear to me that even he doesn’t want to tell me the truth.

“Bo, calm down!” he demanded but my anger is at its peak.

“How hard it is to answer my question Hale?” I barked at him.

He exhaled before replying.

“Look Bo.”  
“Lauren needs her space.” 

I sat down on the chair across his table.

“Don’t you think I don’t know that?” I retorted.

“That’s good to know.” He shot back.  
“Now why don’t you go home and let her be.”

I clutched the leather armchair till my knuckles turned white.

“Where is she Hale?” I glared at him and he knew that I’m not leaving till I get the answer.

“To tell you honestly Bo, she didn’t say where she’s going.” Hale admitted.

“She filed for an indefinite leave and the only thing she told me was she needed to decompress.”

He leaned back on his chair and stared at me.

“I know this is hard for you Bo and I know you love Lauren.”  
“Just give her some time.”

I looked at him and saw the concern in his eyes.

I said goodbye to him and gently close the door behind me.

Once I was outside of his office, I leaned on the wall and my shoulders sank in defeat.

She’s gone.

She didn’t even say goodbye to me.

Am I that horrible for Lauren to disappear just like that?

***

I went to the Dal where Kenzi was waiting for me.

“Are you okay, Bo?” she asked as soon as I was seated at the bar.

“Lauren’s gone, Kenzi.” I declared and the girl’s eyed turned wide with surprise.

“What do you mean she’s gone?” 

I turned to look at the girl who was studying me intently.

“She left and no one knows where she went!” I exclaimed, exasperated at the weird turn of events.

“Don’t you have any idea where she could be?” Kenzi asked.

“Any place she wanted to visit or a tour she wanted to go to?” she drank the beer she ordered as I pondered the question.

“Egypt’s definitely out of the question because she’d been there twice.” I choke as I remember the conversation we had on webcam.

Kenzi took my hand in hers and a tear fell from my eyes.

I put my head on her shoulder and cried.

Where are you, Lauren? I thought to myself.

I don’t think I’ll make it without you.

My body wracked with sobs and Kenzi rubbed my back to comfort me.

“Let’s go home, Bo.” She said to me as she stepped down from the barstool.

“I’ll find out if one of my brilliant cousin can help us find the doctor.” 

I looked at her face and managed a smile.

“Will you really, Kenz?” my heart swelled with the idea and I hugged the girl who, although may not be a diehard Lauren fan, will go out of her way to help me with my dilemma.

She nodded and for once, my mind was filled with hope.


	3. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren skipped town to be with her sister.

“When everything goes to hell, the people who stand by you without flinching -- they are your family. ”   
― Jim Butcher

 

 

“Aunt Lauren!” The high-pitched voices that greeted me at the airport made me smile.

A few feet away from me stood my sister Michelle, and her daughter Rilke and son Joshua.

The kids ran towards me and gave me a hug and I couldn’t believe how big they’ve grown.

When they released me, it was my sister’s turn to embrace me.

I stared at the same brown eyes and blonde hair.

“How are you sister?” I greeted her as we made our way to the exit.

Rilke and Joshua were holding my hands while my sister pulled the only suitcase I brought.

“I should be the one asking you that question, Lauren.” She answered as we got out of the sliding door.

“It’s been a while since I’ve seen you.”

We stopped to let the cars passed then walked towards the parking lot.

There was still snow on the ground and it’s already March.

“It’s nice to be back!” I told her as she stash my suitcase in the trunk.

The kids were already seated in the back of the car, entertaining themselves with a puzzle game on the iPad.

My sister rolled her eyes at them and I laughed.

“Kids!” We said in unison as Michelle started the engine.

I am home. I thought to myself.

The pain threatened to take hold of the happiness I felt and I pushed it at the deepest corners of my subconscious.

I’ve only been here for less than half an hour and yet memories of Bo are already hounding me. 

***

The drive to the old house will take an hour and, ten minutes after we left the airport, Joshua abandoned the game and started asking me different kinds questions.

He leaned closer to my seat and asked about the place I live in.

He was curious to know if there’s snow in that place and I tousled his golden hair.

“No Josh.”I answered as soon as he was settled in his seat.

The boy’s eyes grew wide.

“What!” he exclaimed.

“Can we visit you sometime Aunt Lauren?” his eyes sparkled with excitement.

I turned to Michelle before answering his question.

She gave a slight nod and I said yes to my nephew.

Joshua let out a yes and raised his arms in the air.

Rilke on the other hand, was quietly listening to the conversation.

“Are you okay sweetie?” I asked the girl who has turned eight a few months ago.

“Yes Aunt Lauren.” She replied with a smile.

“Why aren’t you with Bo?” 

I stared at the girl upon the mention of Bo’s name and I searched my mind for the answer.

“She’s busy, sweetie.” I replied and gritted my teeth.

Michelle glanced at me and then turned her attention back at the road.

“Is she a doctor too?” Rilke’s eyes were filled with curiosity and I shook my head to answer her question.

“Do we get to meet her when we visit you Aunt Lauren?” Joshua, like his sister, was eagerly waiting for my response.

“Yes.” Was my brief reply.

Michelle made a right turn and announced that we’re almost home.

The kids move closer to me and told me about their dog Jack.

“We can’t wait for you to see him, Aunt Lauren.” It was Rilke.

“He looks like Snoopy.” She added with a smile.

“Does he?” 

Both of them nodded and told me about the games they play with Jack.

“Settle down kids.” Michelle told the twins as she slowly parked in front of a two-storey house.

“We’re here, Lauren.” She cut the engine and removed her seatbelt.

The kids were already opening the door and Michelle reminded them to bring their stuff inside the house.

Joshua bolted as he screamed Jack’s name and I helped Rilke with their toys.

My sister took the suitcase from the trunk and I waited for her.

“I have something to tell you.” She said to me as she closed the door.

“What is it?” I asked, curious.

“Jen’s back in town.” She responded. 

“Just thought I’d give you a head’s up.”

I exhaled as we made our way to her house.

There’s just no escaping my love problems. I said to myself as Michelle opened the front door and I let myself in.


End file.
